I am Prince Winter of the Icewings
by Theresalwaysthatone
Summary: I am Prince Winter of the Icewings. Born to the Icewings, but never truly an Icewing. The poem of Winter, and his slow realization of who he became. But it was too late.


_Author's Note: I do know that I have a collection for poems, but I didn't feel that this fitted in a collection. I created it a week ago, taking a break from my current project. I had just reread the series, and I wanted to show a character's progression through the series. I chose Winter, because in my eyes, he is the most tragic character. I didn't realize Faded Portraits existed, or that it covers the same topic as mine, but you should definitely read it if you like Winter. Sandshadow did a great job.  
With that, out of the way, enjoy._

I am Prince Winter of the Icewings.  
Hatched into royalty of the Icewing tribe,  
The brother of Prince Hailstorm and Princess Icicle.

I am Prince Winter of the Icewings.  
Loyal to the great tribe of the Icewings,|  
The son of Narwhal and Tundra.

I am Prince Winter of the Icewings.  
Forced away from the Icewings,  
Dragged into a weak, disorganized school.

I am Prince Winter of the Icewings.  
Stuck with an arrogant Sandwing and a stupid Rainwing.  
And Moon.

I am Prince Winter of the Icewings.  
My sister was almost murdered in school,  
And my brother is dead.

I am Prince Winter of the Icewings.  
Be strong, be vigilant, strike first. Trust nobody.  
I trusted her, the mindreader.

And now I pay the price.

I am Prince Winter of the Icewings.  
My brother is alive, and my sister's a murderer.  
And now we're stuck in the Rainforest.

I am Prince Winter the Icewing.  
Betrayed my own sister and my tribe,  
By taking a liking to her.

I am Prince Winter the Icewing.  
Travelling with a Sandwing and a Rainwing.  
And Moon.

I am Prince Winter the Icewing.  
Searching for the terror of the tribes,  
Travelling with a Skywing of power.

I am Prince Winter the Icewing.  
Fought against the dragon that would hurt Moon,  
And my brother was beside me the whole time.

I am Prince Winter the Icewing.  
I am stuck in the chaos of Possibility,  
With a broken Rainwing, my brother, Qibli, and Moon.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
I am not in love with the dragon I swore to hate.  
I do not love Moon.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
First place in the glorious rankings,  
With my brother in last.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
Forced into the diamond trial,  
With my brother against me.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
Sworn to hate the Nightwings,  
Taking the power that was ours.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
Sworn to hate the Nightwings,  
Yet I find myself saving the Slayer of Foes.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
Fighting the monster of Peril,  
Only to be in peril myself.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
The scroll is for the power of the Queens.  
The scroll is for the Icewings.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
Something is coming to shake the ground,  
The dragon of Nightmares rising from the Earth.

I am Winter the Icewing.  
The Nightmares were just a dream,  
Darkstalker is nicer than he seems.

Mistakes. All mistakes.

I am Winter.  
I accompanied Qibli,  
Into the den of Scorpions.

I am Winter.  
Trapped with his family,  
Seeking a friend of his.

I am Winter.  
We escaped the fortress,  
Only to be in front of another.

I am Winter.  
I hurt him...  
My friend...

I am Winter.  
I was enchanted,  
And I didn't listen.

I am Winter,  
Lurking in the Kingdom of Night,  
Searching for the one I love...

Who likes who I hate.

I am Winter.  
I fought with my tribe,  
Even though that's what she hates.

I am Winter.  
Taken by the spell,  
Forced back to my land.

No. Not my land. Their land.

I'm Winter.  
The prophecy was a lie,  
But it was for the better.

I'm Winter.  
Nothing is the same.  
The future is new.

I'm Winter.  
I was too late for her.  
He was better than her.

I'm Winter.  
I failed her.  
I failed myself.

I'm Winter.  
I'm Winter.

I am not Prince Winter of the Icewings.  
I'm Winter.

There's a difference.

I tried so hard to be someone I wasn't.  
It only caused me more pain,  
Because I never embraced who I was.

I'm Winter.  
Winter the Icewing.

But I was never truly an Icewing.

I'm Winter.  
I'm in love with Moon.

But I was never truly loved by her.

I'm Winter.  
Prince Winter.

But I was never a dragon of legends.

I lied to my friends,  
I lied to my family,  
I lied to those I love,  
But most importantly,  
I lied to myself.

im winter  
please  
please dont forget me


End file.
